Delicate Honor
by FrancoSkutz
Summary: Naruto is set to be heir to the throne of Konoha Kingdom. It's a peaceful fox kingdom, full of history and wealth. But when the spoiled prince finds himself suddenly mated to a man of a rival kingdom, how will they deal? The wolfs are howling, and they're ready to take the kingdom by storm. SasuNaru.


**I do not own Naruto.**

**Please review! Pairings: SasuNaru, GaaNeji, HinaIno, and any more I decide to create later. **

**This fic will have have yaoi and yuri sex scenes, and straight ones. I plan to get smutty at some points. Please do not read if you do not like. Review.**

**XXXXX**

"Naruto-kun, it's time to wake up." A gentle voice rang through the bedroom chamber. The young blonde man turned over on his giant bed, mumbling in his sleep. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata gently tapped her princes shoulder, blushing at touching such a beautiful man. Her dark colored fox ears drooped when all he did was flip back over, ignoring her plea.

Hinata looked around the extravagant stone room. The ceiling was high, the floor made of blue marble and the windows huge. The walls were adorned with the finest paintings the Konoha kingdom had to offer, symbols of the fox tribe that had founded the land integrated into the decor of the furniture. There was no mistaking this was the bedroom of a prince. The woman nudged said sleeping prince.

Again, Naruto turned over and refused to open his blue eyes. Hinata sighed, "Well, I guess all of Asuma-san's ramen will just have to go to waste..." She squealed when Naruto jumped from the bed and ran to his overly large closet, throwing robes onto his body. Hinata blushed even deeper when she saw the subtle muscles of her superiors torso before he had covered his body with silk.

"Hinata!" The handmaiden was broken from her trance when the blonde called for her. "Times wasting!" He motioned for her to finish adjusting his clothing and she bowed quickly before obeying. She expertly finished tying the orange colored robe around the prince, leaving the knots not very tight as he preferred.

Now she ushered him to his bathroom, brushing his teeth. "They're sharp huh, Hinata?" Naruto flicked his tongue over his sharpened canines. "I'll be a Fighter in no time." The man grinned at his friend, who nodded her head. Hinata started to brush the princes hair, amazed by how soft the spikes were. She parted it to show his orange, white-tipped fox ears, almost satisfied with his appearance. Then she noticed the vanishing bruises on each side of her princes neck and her heart dropped. Naruto followed her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." He laughed, pulling down the collar of the robe to reveal more of his tan neck. "I had a good time in the plaza last night. _Women, men_." The blonde shook his head with a chuckle. Hinata hurried to finish dressing the prince and stayed behind as he exited into the corridor. Her ears hung lower than ever.

The prince walked confidently down the corridor, dismissing other servants who bowed as he passed. They admired the young man, he was the face of the kingdom. The Uzumaki heir. Their future ruler. From as far back as he could remember, Naruto's family had always ran the Konoha Kingdom. At one point it was suggested that the name be changed to the Uzumaki Kingdom.

The Uzumaki's blood came from royalty. Their gene of fox held more prestige and power than others, allowing their ancestors to rise above the rest of the breeds. Their particular DNA allowed them to live longer, use magic, heal faster than average, and most importantly, transform into a full fox state. Other deviations of the fox gene could only transform part of their bodies, like ears or eyes. Some had tails. Naruto thought his tail was pretty but kept it concealed like the rest of his family, but he let his ears show proudly.

Konoha believed that back in time there were no humans—only God-like animals roamed the earth, with the strongest being the Great Fox. Eventually, these animals put their power together and created the human. Over time the animals and humans were able to breed and produce magical hybrid beings. The most common were foxes, as proof over their excellence. The Uzumaki clan was closely related to the Great Fox, given their abilities and fox-bodies. These simple facts were enough to push Naruto's family to the top of the command ladder and keep them there for generation after generation.

"_Asuma_! I'm ready to eat," Naruto cheerfully entered the dining room, going toward the chair being pulled out for him. He sat down at the long glass table just as a bowl was being sat in front of him. "Thanks."

"Anything for my favorite prince." Asuma handed the young man a silver fork, then stood beside his chair. "I made it specially for the big day that is slowly approaching. Our prince needs to be full at all times."

The blonde rolled his eyes at the mention of the coronation. "Eh, don't mention it. It's not a very big deal, I wish father would realize this." Naruto thought about the frantic way his father was trying to get everything ready for his sons crowning. He had even tried to get Minato to extend the ceremony to another year but all he got was a lecture about priorities. '_Now that you're 21 it's time for you to take the thrown from your old man. Don't you want to be a king?_' Naruto had nodded, it was true, he did want to be king. What he didn't want was to live in the shadow of his beloved father. Minato was by far the favorite king the kingdom had ever experienced. Minato was fair, wise, handsome—everything Naruto would have to be in 4 days. Asuma saw the worry creeping into the princes eyes.

"Naruto-sama." Asuma said slowly. The blonde looked up at him, the cook made a motion to the servers who stood by the entrance to the dinning room, awaiting orders.

The prince waved at them. "Leave us, please." They bowed before turning on their heels and exiting, leaving the prince alone with the cook. Naruto stared at the beautiful ramen that had suddenly lost all it's taste. How would be fill his fathers shoes in a matter of days? He had gone through all the lessons, the training, memorized the entire kingdom from top to bottom. He listened to the peasants complaints and did his best to help them. He had spent days farming with the civilians to know how they felt. But Naruto had done all this under his fathers watchful eye, now Minato would leave the picture. And with Kushina gone...

Naruto almost flinched when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm embrace. He breathed in the scent that was the older man, closing his eyes to all the worries. Asuma lifted his prince from the golden chair, wrapping his arms around his back instead. "You shouldn't worry about it too much. You'll do fine."

"You say that 'cause you don't actually have to be king of anywhere. This is my home," Naruto sighed. "I don't want to be the one to mess it up." He smiled when a soft kiss was placed on his forehead.

The cook grinned at the way the blonde mans eyes narrowed with excitement at such gentle touches. "Does this help?" Asuma leaned down and pressed his lips to royalty, soaking in the way the blonde meshed their bodies together and ran his hands over the front of his chest. Naruto eagerly licked at Asuma's bottom lip, asking to take their passion to the next level. But, the cook pulled back, making the prince frown. "We _need_ to tell Minato."

All fervor flew from Naruto's body and he turned his back to his royal chef, walking a couple paces away. "I already told you, I will when I get the chance. Stop talking about it." Asuma wanted the whole kingdom to know of their affair. And that's what it truly was—an affair. Not only was it illegal for a servant to intimately touch a royal family member, but Minato and Asuma were close friends. Minato would try to have him _killed_. "I just need some time is all."

The chef crossed his arms over his muscular chest, raising his eyebrows. "So, before or after you're married off to some broad from across the sea?" It was no secret that Minato would like Naruto to be betrothed to a woman of high caliber and was constantly suggesting Sakura Haruno from a kingdom over—a feline kingdom. Rumors had it that Naruto had taken it into consideration. The rumors seemed even more true when Sakura came to visit the kingdom for a week and stayed plastered to the princes side.

The young man was quick to defend himself, he turned back to the cook. "It's not like we've sealed the deal yet anyway." The blonde bit his tongue as he said these words, regretting it.

Now, Asuma frowned. "If that's how you feel, my prince. Have a good day." The chef bowed and started to clear the table.

Naruto watched as Asuma left the room, leaving it cold. He rolled his eyes and told the servant who had come to help Asuma to fix his robe. She hurried to do so as Naruto pondered why he had been so mean to someone as sweet as his chef. When Naruto had said sealing the deal, he had meant making love. It was almost as good as a wedding ring to the Konoha Kingdom. There was no such thing as casual sex, if two people who weren't together had consensual sex, they had better get together before facing the wrath of the public. Minato was constantly dealing with cases of prostitution abuse where prostitutes were called upon not for pleasure but for punishment.

As for the soon-to-be-king, sex would link him to his lover by the power of the Great Fox _itself_, practically. There was no going back as soon as Naruto decided to lose it to someone. Only death could separate them. And believe him, he had come close to slipping up, especially with Asuma. And Sakura—who was all too willing to be his wife.

He sat down in the chair he had used earlier, crossing his arms over his chest. Since when did the king ever feel guilty?

**XXXXX**

Naruto found himself wandering the kingdom, greeting his people and scratching behind the ears of the children. Surprisingly, Naruto loved the feeling of someone touching his ears. It always soothed him, his mother use to rub his ears until he fell asleep as a kid. Naruto swallowed thickly as he thought of his mother. The last thing she had told him was to be happy and that she loved him. It was hard to believe that was 4 years ago.

"Are you feeling okay, Naruto-sama?"

The prince looked over his shoulder, totally forgetting Hinata and Shikamaru following behind him. "Yes," Naruto nodded. "I'm fine. Just thinking about being a king in 2 days."

"Your mother was a great queen, Naruto-sama. She loved you and the kingdom very much." Shikamaru read the blonde like an open book—as usual. There was no hiding anything from him. "Don't think for a second she wouldn't be here for you if she could."

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Naruto had found his step again, he walked deeper into the heart of the kingdom.

The day was somewhat a carnival day, craft and food booths were set up and music was playing. Up ahead Naruto could make out a circle of people doing a traditional dance. He broke into a run, he wanted to join them. He heard Shikamaru shouting behind him but didn't care. The blonde made his way to the middle of the circle and grabbed a partner, moving in time to the dance. The music trailed on to the beat—spin, slide, clap, repeat. Switch partners! Naruto was spun into a shockingly strong pair of arms. He looked up.

This had to be one of the most handsome men Naruto had ever seen. His spiky hair was midnight black, matching his eyes. His skin was pale and his face held a huge pointy-toothed he'd grin as he looked down at the prince. The arms that had caught the blonde now slid low on his body, taking ahold of Naruto's bottom firmly. "O-oh!" Naruto blushed at the advancement. Who was this guy? The way he was staring at the prince... Like he was _hungry_. The scent that came from the man was, _different_, almost unpleasant but not quite. Suddenly, Naruto noticed they were throwing the rhythm of the dance off and tried to exit the circle but the stranger held tight. "Let go." He commanded.

The hands stayed right where they were. "I think you should come with me." The voice was even and cool, and Naruto knew immediately that this attractive man was going to be trouble. The only other person that smooth was the prince himself. The dark haired stranger pulled them from the center of the group and out of the Square.

The blonde looked over his shoulder to see Shikamaru with his nose to the ground, trying to catch the scent of the blonde prince. Hinata was calling out his name. He watched them fade away.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, he wasn't afraid but he was curious. The man had taken him deep into the forest. Was he about to be ambushed and killed? He would just transform and get away, they didn't know of his strength. Was this man a genie? If so, he was ready to make a few wishes. Naruto raised his eyebrows as he watched the stranger start to remove his shirt. "Well... That's _nice_." Blue eyes travelled down a pale, sculpted chest then back up to the face that was still smug.

"Just go with it." The man stepped closer to the blonde, cupping his face and smashing their lips together. Quickly, the man had forced his tongue inside the princes mouth, roaming. Naruto moaned into the kiss out of pleasant surprise. The man moved his hands to tangle in blonde locks, pulling on them so that Naruto's face tilted up and he dove his tongue deeper. The blonde struggled in vain to try to use his own tongue to offer some competition. Soon enough, the man was nibbling on the blondes bottom lip, biting actually. Naruto felt a tinge of pain from the sharp teeth, realizing that more than just this mans canines were fangs.

The prince pulled away, breathing deeply. He was momentarily satisfied at the slight pant coming from the male who was in control of the kiss. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." His grin grew larger as recognition hit the prince in the face. Recognition of the name.

"_Uchiha_, huh... You're a wolf." Naruto eyed the dark ears atop Sasuke's head. He knew something smelt funny. It'd been awhile since his last encounter with one. "Well, I sure hope you let the kingdom know you were stopping by." The Uchiha's weren't exactly royalty in their kingdom, but they were reputable. Therefore they should have announced their visit to Konoha so they would be better welcomed. Naruto wiped at his lip then examined his fingers. His lip was bleeding.

Sasuke leaned down, flicked his tongue out and licked across Naruto's mouth, taking the blood with him. "Was I too rough with the little fox?" Sasuke chuckled and continued to lick at the blondes mouth in slow, long motions. Naruto enticed him by obediently opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to collide. This time the dark haired male pushed them to the ground, forcing Naruto down to the soft foliage and laying between his legs. The kiss grew impossibly deep and Naruto was vaguely aware of his blue robe unravelling, exposing his bare chest. The blonde moaned easily when their bare chests touched, he drug his fingers down Sasuke's pale back.

The wolf broke his mouth away, attacking the fox's neck, biting and nipping steadily. All the while Sasuke's hands trailed over Naruto's exposed skin, not leaving an inch untouched. The prince felt his nails extend as their movements got bolder, he was clawing into the wolfs shoulders but he got no sign of displeasure. More than once Naruto heard himself call out in slight protest when Sasuke bit particularly hard. "Don't be such a flower, oh great prince. You can handle a bit of gnawing right?"

"I'm not a chew toy, y-you dog." Naruto panted. He was beyond hot, he wanted nothing more than to tear away all this stupid silk and do something reckless with this wolf he'd only just met. He could feel that his face was changing, a bit more of his fox side was showing due to the nature of their encounter. Naruto's whiskers were more noticeable, his fangs showing, his hair growing.

Sasuke was atop Naruto, watching this small transformation in slight awe. The wolf inside him was howling; it wanted to give in to instincts and reveal itself to the fox too. And Sasuke let it, he growled as he tore the robe from the blondes body, relishing in the sight that was a bare naked Naruto. The pale man reached for his own pants, starting to shimmy them off his hips when a clawed hand shot out to stop him. The wolf looked back at Naruto, who was shaking his head. "I-I don't want to."

Again, the wolf growled. He ran his tongue over the princes neck, down to the collarbone, and lower to he was almost to the blondes crotch. Naruto was almost fully hard. "You say you don't want to but look at this." Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth, dipping his head down the shaft and sucking hard. He heard the girlish squeal the prince let out and smirked around his dick. The fox reached down to take ahold of black hair as Sasuke started to bob up and down. "Ah... _A-ah_... You-you need to stop..." Naruto had never felt so not in control of his body. He shouldn't be doing this. At this rate... "Sas-Sasuke! _Ahhh_... Stop!"

The wolf pulled his mouth off the cock and looked at the mess that was the prince of Konoha. The fox was trembling with pleasure, breathing hard, and was sweating. Not to mention he was going fox on himself. His blue eyes were glazed over with lust, even as his mouth told him to stop. "I can't stop now. I want it too badly." Sasuke went back to removing his own pants, much to Naruto's dismay. His length sprang out proudly, and the fox tried to crawl away. "Naruto, just try to relax. You'll like it."

"I'm saying no!" The blonde was flipped over, onto his knees but his chest to the grass. "B-bastard." Naruto dug at the grass with his claws, feeling Sasuke press a wet finger into his exposed backside. It was weird, it was unfamiliar. It poked and prodded inside him, bringing little reactions of uncomfortableness.

Sasuke inserted another finger, this time not waiting as he began to scissor the fox's entrance causing him to gasp with pain and pull away. The wolf used his other hand to hold the prince in place, letting his larger body loom over the blonde. The ravens cock twitched at the sound of Naruto's abrupt moan. "Right there?" Sasuke pressed again and the blonde nodded frantically. "Tell me, do you want another finger in you? Or do you want my cock right now?" He whispered these words right into the blonde mans ear.

"Mmm..." Naruto frowned. This was too frustrating, he could hear Sasuke asking him something but he could only focus on the sound and not meaning. "Fuck..."

"Such language from a man of your ranking." The wolf said, then he bent his head down to bite the tan mans shoulder, hard. Naruto grunted at the pain in his shoulder blade but the pleasure from the fingers in his entrance. He started to push back against the digits, letting himself be finger fucked by a wolf of all people. "I'm going to enjoy this." He pulled the fingers from Naruto ass and positioned his tip at the entrance. He entered in a quick thrust, burying himself inside the fox.

Said fox called out in deep pain, but smothered his own scream with his hand. He was not going to be a flower, he could take anything the wolf was going to give him. But Sasuke was big, Naruto's chest heaved against the grass, trying to locate the bliss in each thrust. The prince steadied himself as Sasuke picked up an aggressive rhythm, making the fox gasp at each push into him. The gasps were traded in for sighs of gratification when the wolf started hitting the fox right in his sweet spot. Realizing what he was doing, Sasuke moved one hand to the blondes hip and the other to grab his hair, pulling him up to his hands.

He continued to plow into Naruto, who was whining in delight from the cock he was taking. Quicker than he noticed, the fox was on his back, Sasuke spreading and lifting his legs as high as possible. Before the prince could say anything the raven had slipped back in and was back at his relentless fucking. Now both men were close, yearning for completion. They were slowly crawling toward the end of their desire. The wolf kissed Naruto, all teeth and tongue. The blonde knew he had to be covered with bruises. But with Sasuke's cock plunged inside him and his tongue in his mouth, Naruto forcibly came between their bodies, spilling onto their stomachs.

The wolf ate up the blissful look on the princes face, this was too good a mission. He followed shortly, biting down on Naruto's neck to suppress the groan that escaped his throat. "I-I wish you would stop that!" The fox complained, but there was no strength behind it, Naruto was like jelly. Slowly, Sasuke removed himself from the blonde, who whined softly at the feeling. The wolf slapped his ass as a response, laughing. "You... _bastard_." He rolled onto his side in the grass, away from the wolf.

"You liked it right? I knew you would, you're a masochist." The raven rolled to face the blondes back, running his fingers over the many marks he had left.

"No, I'm not!" There was no way the blonde could deal with that on a daily basis. He ran a declawed hand through his hair, it was full of sweat and blades of grass. They had really done it like animals, out in the forest on the floor. Naruto felt sticky and wanted to take a bath. But he was tired, he would have to have Hinata bathe him—

Then, like a car crash, reality hit Naruto. _Hard_. He had just had _sex_. With a _male_. With a _wolf_. He had just had sex with a male wolf _he had just met!_ "Shit!" Naruto sat up fast and immediately regretted it and fell back onto his back in pain. The raven chuckled next to him. "You know you're stuck with me forever, now. Have you lost your mind?"

"Perhaps." Sasuke said simply.

"You can leave, just disappear and no one will know. Go that way!" The blonde pointed in a random direction. Asuma, Sakura, his father! He was dead, dead, dead. And so close to his coronation. Too bad he would never make it there because his father was going to kill him and skin him for all the kingdom to see. "Why aren't you gone yet? _Leave_!" Naruto cried.

"Being stuck to the prince—soon to be king—of Konoha, the only heir to the Uzumaki fortune, and a fox with the _tightest ass_ I've ever fucked. I'll take my chances here, idiot." Sasuke winked, grin in place. Then he reached over the grab the inside of Naruto's thigh, squeezing it. "_So_, how about round two?"

**XXXXX**

**Please review. **


End file.
